1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a thin film material for encapsulation of organic or polymeric light-emitting device and a method for encapsulation of the organic or polymeric light-emitting device using the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Organic light-emitting devices have advantages, a wide viewing angle, a short response time, a high contrast ratio, a high light-emitting efficiency, but also have disadvantages, a short life-time compared to that of conventional LCD (liquid crystal display), and a difficulty in adjustment of color balance due to the differences of life-time between LED devices of red, green and blue. To overcome these disadvantages and to ensure stability and reliability of an organic light-emitting devices, various trials and techniques have been researched and developed. For example, for the ease of processibility, glass or metal lid containing moisture absorbent (e.g, calcium oxide (CaO), or barium oxide (BaO), and so on) are adhered to the substrate by UV-curable epoxy-based adhesives to inhibit the deterioration of the light-emitting devices through blocking of penetration of moisture and oxygen. However, the above encapsulation method implicates problems, such as, difficulties in lightening and thinning (>2 mm) of the device, and moreover, it is impossible to materialize bendable next generation of LED by the above method using the glass or metal lid.
Various methods to overcome the disadvantages implicated in the organic light emitting devices encapsulated by the glass or metal lid such as the method for encapsulation using plastic lid, disclosed in Korean published patent No. 1999-0088334), method for encapsulation by physical or chemical deposition process, disclosed in Korean published patent Nos. 1999-0031394 and 1999-0038057, U.s. Pat. Nos. 5,188,901, 6,268,695, 6,224,948, 6,207,239, 6,228,436, 5,902,641, 6,217,947, 6,203,854, 5,547,508, and 5,395,644, method for encapsulation by spin coating process or molding process encapsulating siloxane polymers on the organic light emitting devices, disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,855,994 to Hans Biebuyck et al. of IBM, and 5,734,225, Korean published patent Nos. 1999-0044520, and 2000-0023573, a method of blocking a penetration of moisture and oxygen by covering the device with shield glass, followed by filling silicone oil between the device and shield glass, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,962,962.